Trouble Maker
by W-Stars
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, um homem envolto a segredos, que após um acidente, esquece completamente de quem era no passado e dos perigos que o cercavam. Vendo-se obrigado a agarrar a última luz que se abrira para ele, sua prima de primeiro grau, Inoue Orihime, sem querer envolvendo-a também em sua maré de azares.
1. 00- Prólogo

**00 - Prólogo**

Chuva...

Estou caído no meio do nada,

Chuva...

Odeio a chuva... E por ironia do destino o que sinto agora caindo do céu direto em mim são finas gotículas de água.

Será que este é o meu fim?

Dizem que quando você vai morrer, consegue ver o filme de sua vida passando em frente de seus olhos.

Mentira.

A única coisa que consigo sentir é o corpo pesado, respiração debilitada e a visão turva.

Não sou uma ótima pessoa, talvez seja meu castigo.

Uma morte lenta.

Idiota!

Não tenho força, não consigo me mexer.

O barulho das gotas tocando na viseira do capacete está me irritando.

Como... Como eu odeio a chuva.

_ Por favor, não se esforçe. – uma voz doce – Logo você estará em cuidados médicos. Estarei lhe ajudando.

_ Mas...- tentei impedi-la de tirar o meu capacete.

_ Não se preocupe. Sou médica, uma neurologista. – Disse... Tão suavemente.

_ Não... Er – isso – minha voz falhava.

_ Não se preocupe com mais nada, seu segredo será guardado.

Tentei ver seu rosto, a minha visão estava turva. A única coisa que me lembro era do seu cabelo... Laranja. Apenas um pouco mais escuro que o meu.

Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.


	2. 01-Despertar

**Capítulo 1 -** **O despertar**

O cheiro de desinfetante entrava nas narinas do rapaz. Tentava abrir os olhos, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. O barulho do eletrocardiográfico o incomodava. Percebeu-se que estaria num quarto de hospital. A luz o cegou por instantes, enquanto entreabria os olhos lentamente.

Olhou em volta, não lembrava como chegara ali. Tentou se mover, tentando sair dali. Arrancou do corpo os cabos do eletrocardiográfico, o oxímetro de pulso e o cateter do braço. Estava nervoso, tudo o que queria era sair mais depressa possível. A única coisa que conseguiu causar fora o barulho estridente dos aparelhos.

_ Chamem a Doutora. – Gritava uma auxiliar de enfermagem- O paciente 15 acaba de acordar do coma.

_ Quero sair daqui! – O rapaz gritava. Irritado.

_ E está nervoso. - Outra auxiliar – O que faremos enfermeira Kaori?

_ Segurem-o! Enquanto os outros aplicam o calmante.

Dois auxiliares seguraram ambos os pulsos do garoto, outros dois pressionavam o dorço deste contra a cama. Três outros tentavam aplicar o calmante. Ele, cansado e desnorteado, não pode impedir.

_ Está sem acesso. Vamos ter que dar intramuscular, o segure mais um pouco.

Aos poucos sentiu seu corpo pesar novamente, era uma sensação de imponência, seus batimentos cardíacos foram abaixando, esse era o efeito de um calmante.

_ Doutora Inoue! – Enfatizava a enfermeira chefe – Tivemos que calmá-lo.

_ Tudo bem, obrigada – Falou, sempre com uma voz doce.

O rapaz, imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz. Direcionou o olhar rapidamente para os pés da cama, o que resultou numa leve tonteira. Viu uma bela moça com madeixas alaranjadas e olhos tempestuosamente gentis.

_ Olá, como está se sentindo? – Dirigiu-se ao rapaz, aproximando-se até chegar ao lado de sua cabeça.

_ Como cheguei aqui? – Sua voz saiu baixa e meio grogue.

_ Você sofreu um acidente de moto à três semanas.

_ Três semanas? – Repetiu incrédulo. – Então isso quer dizer...

_ Você estava em coma. Um coma natural, como se seu próprio corpo desligasse para reparar.

Fechou os olhos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, depois abriu e olhou novamente para moça.

_ Não me lembro do acidente, ou antes, dele.

_ Provavelmente você teve uma amnésia temporária. Mas você lembra-se de algum fato da sua vida?

_ Não. Sinto-me vazio. Não me lembro de nada, nem do meu nome.

_ Ichigo. Este é o seu nome.

Olhou supresso e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado para a moça.

_ Eu o socorri naquele dia. - Ela respondeu olhando diretamente o garoto.

_ Hmm...

_ Vejo que você já chegou aqui Orihime. – Um rapaz magro de óculos chegava ao bloco. - Como está o paciente?

_ Está progredindo o tratamento, Dr. Ishida. – virou para responder

_ Que bom. – parou de braços cruzados ao lado da moça. - Agora podemos fazer a tomografia para ver se houve algumas outras sequelas.

_ Algumas outras sequelas? – Ichigo entrou na conversa. Um pouco espantado.

_ Sim, se houve algum trauma no cérebro. – explicava o Doutor - Esse diagnostica só é possível fazer no paciente depois de despertado no coma.

_ Você teve sorte no acidente, a sua coluna não sofreu nenhum tipo de traumatismo. - Tentava tranquilizar o rapaz ao perceber o seu olhar de preocupação.

_ Ichigo. - Ishida ia saindo do bloco. - Pode ficar tranquilo, tudo ocorrerá bem.

_ Vou prescrever o exame, você fará ainda hoje.

_ Doutora... - A chamou. - Essa amnésia por acaso é permanente?

_ Não – Aproximou-se dele ficando ao seu lado novamente. - É temporária. Você pode lembrar aos poucos ou em um estalo. Pode ser uma palavra ou objeto fará lembrar-se de tudo. Isso é comum ocorrer após de algum acidente.

Ficou um tempo pensativo, tentou falar alguma coisa.

_ Ah! Que coisa minha! – Orihime fez um movimento de "palmface" que contrariou o rapaz. - Esqueci-me de apresentar, me chamo Inoue Orihime. – Sorriu gentilmente.

_ Obrigado. - respondeu o rapaz.

_ Huh? – Encarou-o diretamente.

_ Por ter me salvado naquele dia.

_Ah! Não precisa agradecer. - Interpretava os sinais vitais do rapaz. – O importante é que você está bem.

O silêncio reinava enquanto ela o examinava. Ele apenas observava suas feições, traços finos e delicados, parecia como os de um anjo. Tentava lembrar-se se a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não adiantou nada. A sua memória estava vazia.

_ Bom. Não tem nada com o que se preocupar, está tudo bem. – ela toca a mão do rapaz para trocar o oxímetro de dedo. – Melhor você descansar um pouco, afinal você teve um dia agitado. Pela manhã estará fazendo seus exames. Descanse.

_ Obrigado. - aperta um pouco a mão da moça.

_ Então até mais. - soltou a mão e retirou do bloco.

Ichigo observa o local antes de adormecer um pouco, acostumar com ambiente seria o melhor a se fazer naquele momento. Mesmo estando ali a três semanas, aqueles barulhinhos era um incômodo.

O CTI estava tranquilo, apenas umas auxiliares conversando:

_ Você ficou sabendo? O paciente 15 saiu do coma.

_ O primo da Doutora?

_ Vê como ele é sortudo? A própria prima socorrê-lo. Praticamente o salvou.

_ É mesmo. Aqui serão que eles são descentes de irlandeses para terem cabelos ruivos?

_ Huh? Não sei.

As duas foram se afastando. Somente uma parte da conversa o deixou intrigado: "primos". Aquilo poderia ser um ponto inicial da sua busca.

 **Continua...**


	3. 02- Quebra Cabeça

Capítulo 2- Quebra cabeça

Já estava ali quase um mês e aquela rotina hospitalar já estava cansando o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes. Era basicamente visitas o dia todo de médicos, fisioterapeutas, psicólogo, enfermeiros no quarto. E a comida, melhor nem comentar. Ou a sobremesa era doce de mais, ou a comida salgada de mais. Francamente. A cozinheira deveria ser despedida o quanto antes... Para o bem dos pacientes!

Quem ele desejava, não aparecia: Orihime. Não que ela não o visitava, mas sempre estava acompanhada com alguém da equipe, principalmente do Dr. Ishida, com quem, convenha, não demonstrava muita afeição. Era complicado conversar sobre o que mais o intrigava: deles serem primos. Isso poderia ser a peça chave para suas lembranças retornarem. Tudo que ele queria era só uma chance a sós com ela.

–x-

A ruiva estava parada em frente da cafeteira na sala dos médicos, perdida em seus pensamentos. Olhava para a máquina como se estivesse olhando para o nada. Estava completamente distraída em seus devaneios.

_ O que devo fazer? – Falou sem pensar.

_ Fazendo plano para amanhã? – Um abraço por trás fizera-a voltar para a realidade.

_ Uryuu! Estamos em local de trabalho! – Repreendeu-o.

_ Não tem ninguém por aqui! – Respondeu o rapaz mordiscando a sua orelha. – Você ainda não me respondeu.

_ Amanhã é o dia do meu primo levar alta!. – Virou-se para o namorado.

_Hmm... Mas isso não nos impede de saírmos. – O moreno a envolveu pela cintura, beijando-lhe a carne branca do pescoço, como sabia que ela gostava.

_ É que quero passar um pequeno tempo com ele... – Não terminou a fala, percebendo um Dr. Ishita completamente enciumado a sua frente. – Mas podemos planejar o final de semana, já que não teremos plantões. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

_ Tudo bem, vou concordar com você. – Selou os lábios de Orihime com beijo ardente.

_ Ham... Já lhes ensinei para usarem os consultórios vazios no final do corredor para suas reuniões particulares? – Os pombinhos separam-se ao ouvirem a voz debochada.

_ Ran-Rangiku! – Gaguejou a moça com as maçãs do rosto coradas superficialmente.

_ Euzinha!– a moça loira de cabelos curtos, de corpo escultural e sempre de bom humor – Vocês têm que ser mais discretos, não é todo mundo que gosta de ver esse tipo de cena.

_ Olha quem fala. – O rapaz ajeitou os óculos.

_ Sempre sou discreta. – Sorriu – Quem diria o Dr. Ishida, com sua imagem impecável. – o zombou.

_ Nem vou discutir com você. – soltou a Orihime que estava meio sem saber que fazer e caminhou em direção à porta.

_ Não precisa ficar nervoso, ok? Foi só uma brincadeirinha. - Falou num tom sério. – Para redimir, vou falar algo sério agora.

_ Diga. – O rapaz parou na porta com a mão na maçaneta

_ Pode deixar que eu faço o parto dos seus filhos. – Soltou uma gargalhada.

_ Ah nem, Rangiku – O moreno saiu da sala.

_ Nossa sem humor! – Olhou para Orihime – E você?

_ Eu o que? – perguntou em dúvida

_ Está preocupada com alguma coisa?

_ N-não. – forçou um sorriso – Estou tranqüila.

_ Não esconda de mim. – Sentou no sofá da sala – Sei que algo lhe aflige. Somos amigas há bastante tempo.

_ Estou bem – Sorri – Acho só estou um pouco cansada. – Sentou-se ao lado da loira.

_ Hmm ... - A loira ficou pensativa – Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, é normal que esteja cansada.

_ Ran fica tranqüila. Qualquer coisa que acontecer comigo conto para você.

_ Eu sei disso, você é minha irmãzinha do coração. – Afaga os expessos cabelos ruivos da outra.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, até serem interropidas por um toque de celular.

_ Aposto que é Ichimaru. - Rangiku pesarosa.

_ Ainda resolvendo o divórcio?

_ É... Até hoje ele não assinou.- Pegou o celular para atender. – Oi?

Orihime fez um sinal que estava se retirando da sala, Rangiku assentiu com a cabeça. A ruiva fechou a porta, deu um suspiro. Sentiu mal não ter contado para sua amiga aquilo que estava lhe afligindo. Saiu caminhando pelo hospital, sempre com um belo sorriso gentil no rosto. Parou em frente de um quarto. Hesitou a entrada, por fim entrou.

O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados dormia em sono profundo. Caminhou até ficar ao lado da cama. Ficou observando-o, suas feições.

_ Será que fiz certo? –Sibilou a moça.

_ Orihime... ? - O rapaz abriu os olhos, assustando a doutora.

_ Des-desculpe. – Falou baixo – Não tinha a intenção de acordá-lo.

_ Não precisa se desculpar. – Sentou-se na cama, massageando a nuca com dedos hábeis e fortes. – Na verdade estou querendo falar com você.

_ Ah! Claro. – Sorriu. – Pode falar. Alguma duvida sobre seu tratamento...

_ Não é sobre isso – Ele a interrompe – É sobre nós. – Ichigo percebeu a expressão de confusão no rosto da garota. Mas resolve ignorar. – Ouvi comentar nos corredores que somos primos. Quero saber se isso é verdade, isso pode ser o inicio para saber quem eu seja.

_ Ichigo! – Murmurou com uma expressão séria. – Amanhã podemos conversar sobre isso, afinal é seu dia de alta. Iremos para casa...

_ Orihime, por favor, me diga o que você sabe. – Segurou-na pela mão.

_ Desculpe Ichigo. – Dera alguns passos para trás, forçando o mesmo a soltar-lhe. - Por favor, aguarde até manhã. Prometo que estarei contando tudo o que eu sei.

_ Eu preciso saber. – Disse.

_ Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos. Eu prometo que estarei aqui para buscá-lo amanhã.

_ Tudo bem. – Por fim concordou. – Vou esperar até amanhã. Bom que esteja aqui. – franziu o cenho com uma careta engraçada que a fez gargalhar.

_ Estarei. Eu prometo. Não precisa franzir tanto o cenho – Pousa o dedo indicador no meio de sua testa. – Relaxa um pouco, sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Mas agora vou indo. Até amanhã. – E retirou-se do quarto a passos largos.

_ Por qual motivo que ela não quis me falar nada? – refletia o rapaz sozinho.

–x-

Na manhã seguinte Kurosaki Ichigo já estava de pé quando Orihime adentrou o quarto, observa o pátio do hospital pela janela. Trajava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de mangas compridas negra e um par de tênis.

_ Bom dia! – Exclamou, animadamente. Ichigo virou-se e viu uma Orihime completamente fora do habitual. Com um vestido florido e uma trança que lhe escorria costas abaixo.

_ Bom dia. – Respondeu de volta.

_ Então vamos.

Saíram lado a lado do hospital, caminhando pelo estacionamento até chegarem a um March Nissan vermelho com listras brancas. Entraram no carro destinado a casa de Orihime. A viagem fora silenciosa, o único barulho no local era uma música qualquer que passava nas rádios.

Até que chegaram em um pequeno apartamento. A rua parecia ser tranquila, já que por ali só passavam algumas pessoas com seus animais de extimação.

_ Seja bem vindo! – Orihime dizia animadamente.

O rapaz entrou no apartamento. A sala conjugava com a cozinha.

_ Então quer alguma coisa? – Recostou-se na porta da geladeira, com o dedo indicador pousado no queixo.

_ Não, obrigado. – Ichigo, ao invés de seguir a ruiva, preferiu por ficar sentado no sofá.

_ Acho que agora não tenho escapatória. – Deu uma risada nervosa enquanto dirigia um copo de água até a boca.

_ Bom, acho que não. – Tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios formaram uma fina linha que mais era distinguida uma carranca do que um sorriso.

Orihime caminhou de volta a sala sentando-se na mesinha de vidro – o único móvel que separava os dois sofás de couro branco – virada para ele.

_ Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu no dia? Digo... Algum flash?

_Não. Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

_ Então... Éhr... Não sei muito bem ao certo como dizer... Acho que vou ser direta. – Respirou fundo. – Nós não somos primos.

Por alguns segundos o único som que pode ser ouvido fora o de um carro que passava pela rua no momento.

_ Não somos? – Repetiu confuso demais para murmurar qualquer outra pergunta. – Então somos o que?

_ Não temos parentesco nenhum. – Orihime realmente parecia estar triste com a revelação. – Tive que falar para o pessoal do hospital que éramos primos para não levantar suspeitas.

O ruivo pôs-se a não entender mais nada. Não somos primos, isso é certo. Então... Como assim não levantarmos suspeitas...?

_ Deixe-me tentar explicar melhor. Socorri-o no dia do acidente, ajudei na operação e tudo. Mas sei lá tive alguma afeição por você, queria saber como estava reagindo...

_ Então você inventou que somos primos?

_ Sim. Desculpe-me por isso.

_ E meu nome?

_ É a única coisa concreta que sei sobre você. – Retirou do pescoço um cordão dog tag. – Isso estava com você no dia.

Ichigo olhou fixamente para as plaquetas. Estava escrito "Kurosaki Ichigo".

_ Você estava sem documentos. As roupas ficaram sujas de sangue e rasgadas.

_ E a moto?

_ Levei a uma oficina de um amigo. Ele está viajando por esses dias, foi visitar os familiares no México.

_ Lembra da marca ou modelo da moto?

_ Sinto muito, não conheço muito sobre motos. Só sei que ela não é das comuns.

_ Tipo uma Halley?

_ Realmente não sei. Olha assim que ele voltar da viagem iremos até na oficina.

O rapaz ficou pensativo, tentando juntar as informações que recebera. Mas era difícil se encontrar no presente quando mal sabia direito quem era.

_ Desculpa não ter todas as informações de que precisava.

_ Não tem que se desculpar. Tenho que agradecer o que você fez por mim. Bom acho que tenho de ir. – Levantou do sofá, coçando a nuca.

_ Ir? Pra onde?

_ Procurar um lugar pra ficar. Não posso mais te alugar, você já fez muito por mim.

_ Oras você pode ficar aqui!

_ Aqui? Na sua casa? – Por breves segundos, Ichigo permitiu-se arregalar os olhos.

_ Sim, aqui. Tem espaço de sobra, só vive eu e a Artemis, a minha gata.

_ Orihime, não seria correto você hospedar um estranho na sua própria casa?

_ É e não é.

_ Como?

_ Não inventei que você era meu primo? Então seria imprudência da minha parte deixar meu "primo" ir embora sem fazer os devido repousos. – E cruzou os braços, decidida do que estava fazendo.

_ Orihime... – Tentou questioná-la.

_ Ichigo é só até você achar um lugar pra morar, ou até você se lembrar de tudo.

_ E se demorar muito... Para eu me lembrar?

_ Então você fica até se sentir bem... E podemos ir atrás do seu passado juntos.

_ Não temos nenhum laço: sangüíneo ou de amizade. Se for um cara psicótico, assassino...

_ Seus olhos me dizem o contrário. – Dado conta do que dissera, rapidamente levou os cinco dedos de cada mão até a boca... Um pouco mais forte do que o necessário, e como estamos falando de Inoue Orihime, a dor do impacto acabou por fazê-la se assustar e tombar para trás.

A ruiva caiu de cabeça no chão e de pernas para o ar.

_ T-tudo bem, prima. – Sorriu, enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar. – Você me convenceu!

Orihime levantou em um pulo, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do seu mais novo hóspede e membro familiar.

_ Obrigada, Ichigo-Kun!


	4. 03- A caça

**Capitulo 3 - A caça**

Havia passado alguns dias deste começaram a morar juntos. O estranho nisso, por mais eles recentemente se tinham conhecido estava em plena afinidade. Talvez isso ajudasse "interpretarem" os seus papeis para outras pessoas que não conhecia o segredo dos dois.

Estavam na sala sentados nas almofadas em frente do notebook que estava apoiado na mesinha de centro. Como prometido, Orihime estava ajudando Ichigo a encontrar a sua história.

_ Acho que você não é uma pessoa que liga para redes sociais. – comentou a ruiva – Não encontramos nenhum perfil.

_ Não é uma coisa tão interessante. – disse o rapaz olhando para tela.

_ Hmm...é um modo fácil você comunicar com seus amigos e fazer novos. – Orihime tentava argumentar - Divulgar as coisas que gosta ou que você qualquer coisa que queira postar...

_ Pode até ser, mas não acho graça – o ruivo diz sem interesse – Comunicar com as pessoas pessoalmente para mim é melhor. - O rapaz termina a frase olhando para Orihime que por alguns segundos fixa no seu olhar e a desvia com um leve rubor.

_ Pelo menos nossa buscas não foram vão. Conseguimos achar a sua certidão que ajudará para futuras buscas. – sorri – Facilidades de serviços online. Será que devemos ...

_ Devemos o que? – questiona o rapaz.

_ Será que devemos verificar se você está na lista de desaparecido? – falou em tom de sussurro.

_ Tem necessidade? – rebateu a pergunta – Acho que não me sentiria bem ir a uma delegacia para essa verificação. – a expressão de Ichigo era indefinida, um pouco de medo também em relação que poderia descobrir lá.

_ Eu também não. – sibilou a moça – Melhor você descobrir seus fatos sozinhos com próprias lembranças.

O silencio reinou na sala. Orihime olhava diretamente ao Ichigo, enquanto estava distraído nas pesquisas. Questionava se naquele olhar, para si, sereno poderia esconder algo perigoso. Ela apenas sentia que deveria ajudá-lo de qualquer forma.

_ Não posso acreditar que você é um mais velho do que eu – comentou a ruiva quebrando o silêncio da sala.

_ Resumindo: você tem obedecer ao "primão" aqui – disse rindo da moça.

_ Oras seu – fez um beicinho– Pode deixar que vá obedecer – disse com certo tom de sarcasmo e deu um soco de leve no seu ombro de brincadeira.

_ A violência! – rindo – Eu ainda estou convalescendo.

_ Abusado! – pegando uma almofada do sofá para mandar no rapaz.

A brincadeira reinava na sala com uma "pequena e leve" guerra de almofadas. A pequena Artêmis que estava cochilando no sofá, já tinha escondido em um canto qualquer da sala para seja incluída na brincadeira.

Depois de um tempo os dois param, Ichigo estava sem fôlego de fazer esforço e a Orihime estava praticamente escabelada.

_ Isso foi bom. – recuperando o fôlego– Faz tempo que não me divertia assim.

_ Bem nem vou falar de tempo, mas foi bom. – o rapaz respirava devagar – Vamos repetir isso daqui umas semanas e juro que você não irá me vencer.

_ Isso que veremos. – sorri maliciosamente a moça – Com certeza irei vencer-lo – fazendo uma posse de vitoriosa - Agora vou dormir, amanhã tenho que levantar cedo. – levanta e organiza um pouco da bagunça na sala.

_ Vou ficar mais um pouco pesquisando. – diz o rapaz voltando o computador.

_ Só não fica muito tempo – falava amena e serio ao mesmo tempo – Lembra que você tem que repousar.

_ Irei seguir as suas recomendações Doutora Inoue.

_ Bom noite! – dá um beijo na bochecha do rapaz.

_ Boa noite! – disse meio supresso com beijo que ganhara.

Logo sozinho na sala retorna a sua tarefa de pesquisa. Depois de um tempo desliga o aparelho, satisfeito do seu trabalho

Era uma sala grande escura, com vários computadores e pessoas trabalhando. Em uma das "estações" uma moça de cabelos negros de óculos estava irritada com dois técnicos:

_ Como assim, não podem fazerem nada? - praticamente gritava - Como um computador pode parar e continuar enviar dados? Vocês são técnicos ou o quê?

_ Senhorita, é como dissemos: não sabemos que está acontecendo. Como estive sendo usado por uma pessoa nessa estação. - um técnico tentava a explicar.

_ E você está vendo alguém usando aqui? - o zombava. – Não tem NINGUÉM!

_ O que está acontecendo aqui, senhorita Nanao? - uma voz calma e firme estava atrás da moça.

_ Unohana? -depara com mulher de cabelos longos negros e com olhos de azuis – Parece que este computador está com problemas e esses técnicos não sabem resolverem o problema.

_ Isso mesmo senhora. - explicou um dos técnicos - Não sabemos o que está acontecendo e nem podemos identificar o IP do hacker. Uma invasão fantasma.

A mulher aproxima do computador e olha atentamente.

_ Os senhores estão dispensados, obrigada pelo serviço. - mantinha o sorriso.

_ M-mas senhora Unohana... - desesperada Nanao– eles não terminaram o ser-

_ Senhorita Nanao. - interrompa a moça - Vai chamar o Shunsui agora.

_ Shunsui? Mas por quê?

_ Faça o que lhe ordenei. - sua voz era calma e firme - Vá agora!

_ Sim senhora. - se retira da sala.

Unohana continua em frente do computador, olhando cada linha que subia no computador e ri.

_ Nós vamos encontrar você, Shinigami Negro. Não importa aonde esteja.

Continua...


	5. 04- Segredos

**Capítulo 4 – Segredos**

rapaz de cabelos laranja desperta tranquilamente de uma boa noite de sono. O seu quarto permanece escuro devido às cortinas impede a luz solar a entrar. Levanta preguiçosamente da cama. Passou a mãos nos cabelos na falha tentativa de tentar arrumar-lo. Andou para fora do quarto, a casa estava silenciosa. Com passos calmos chegara à cozinha, a luz do dia ofuscava sua visão:

_ Tsc.- resmungou – Já ta tarde! – olhou para o relógio que marcava mais de meio dia.

Resolveu procurar algo para comer na geladeira e viu um pequeno bilhete preso com um imã na porta.

Bom dia, Ichigo! (^.^)

Hoje não virei em casa!

Tem comida pronta na geladeira ou no congelador se preferir.

Cuida da Artemis para mim.

Ah! Nada de exageros, você ainda está de recuperação.

Até amanhã,

Bjus

Ichigo olhou para baixo, a pequena gata ronronava nos seus pés:

_ Você é manhosa! – abaixou para dar um pequeno afago no bichano – Hoje será somente nós dois em casa. Você bem podia me contar coisas da sua dona para mim. – riu do seu comentário.

Aquele dia estava para ser entediante para ele, talvez fosse.

A ruiva andava tranquilamente pelos corredores do hospital, esbanjando o seu belo sorriso. Entrou no corredor dos consultórios que estava vazio naquela hora da tarde. Ela parou em frente de umas das salas e deu três batidas de leve antes de entrar:

_ Boa tarde! – diz sorrindo ao ver o jovem médico de óculos analisando alguns raios x.

_ Boa tarde! – respondeu assim que a viu. – Que surpresa agradável!

_ Que nada! – aproximando do rapaz e dando um selinho nos lábios – Hoje quase não deu para vermos!

_ Hoje o dia foi puxado. – colocando os exames na mesa – Me diga como foi o seu dia?

_ Foi bem com coisas corriqueiras, nada demais. – fazendo um cafuné na cabeleira negra. – E seu?

_ Ficando melhor agora. – puxa a garota para seu colo que ria – Agora que você está aqui!

_ Uryuu...- foi interrompida pelo beijo que o rapaz.

_ Não pode questionar nada. – respondeu entre os beijos. – Além disso, estamos somente nós dois aqui.

Antes que a ruiva responder voltara a beijar cada vez mais ardente. Acariciava a coxa da moça que o correspondia com pequenos gemidos que arranha a nuca do rapaz.

_ A Ran... tem toda razão! – comentou o rapaz.

_ Do quê? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos e o fitava confusa.

_ Dos consultórios...–respondeu rindo - Falando nisso a onde ela foi?

_ Resolver o Divorcio dela.

_ Hmm... – voltou a mordiscar o pescoço da ruiva.

_ Não acha melhor guardar o seu fogo para hoje noite? – questionou enquanto tentava desviar dos braços do rapaz.

_ À noite? – rapaz olhou para olhos da moça em duvida.

_Sim. Hoje à noite, nós tínhamos combinados...

_ É mesmo. – deu um sorriso torto.

_ Esqueceu? – questionou a ruiva

_ Não. – omitiu para Orihime - Mas que meio esqueci-me de falar que hoje não vai dar.

_Por quê? – sua voz saiu como uma criança inocente

_ Tenho que resolver algumas coisas com o meu pai. – respondeu levantando a ruiva do colo.

_ Hmm... de novo? – ruiva fez um beicinho –Há dias que nós namoramos "decentemente".

_ Não fica assim vou lhe compensar nesse final de semana os dias que falhei. –com sorriso sincero

_ Vou cobrar-lo. – sorriu

_ Pode cobrar. – beijando a testa da ruiva.

Era um escritório como qualquer outro na área de promotoria e advocacia. Mesas lotadas de papeis, computadores nas mesas. Apenas um mutuado de trabalhos a ser feito. O jovem homem de cabelos platinados observa a rua da janela do escritório. Vestia camisa social branca, com gravata azul e a calça social da mesma cor. A sua expressão era mesma de sempre uma incógnita, sempre mantinha um sorriso de gato de cheshire no rosto e olhos fechados. Era rara das vezes que podia lhe ver os seus belos olhos azul.

_ Senhor a sua esposa está aqui. – entrou um jovem loiro adentro da sala o despertando dos pensamentos.

_ Você esqueceu acrescentar "ex" na frente de esposa, Kira.–sorriu a loira com belos olhos azuis para o jovem.

_ Oras, que bela visita do meu Crisântemo. - esbanjou mais ainda seu sorriso ao ver aquela moça na sua frente. Olhou cada detalhe descaradamente mesma com roupa social, a loira era sensual sem ser vulgar.

_ Ichimaru! – reprovando o seu olhar. - Sabe que estou sem paciência com suas brincadeiras. – Sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa dele. Percebeu que o olhar dele não desvia das suas pernas, abaixou um pouco a saia e colocou a sua bolsa no colo.

_ Tsc. – desmanchou um pouco o seu sorriso - Não brinco com você. Que história de ex-esposa minha? Que sabia você é ainda casada comigo. – sua expressão era completamente séria.

_ Isso porque você não assina o pedido de divorcio há seis meses. – falou sem rodeios.

_ E não pretendo assiná-lo. – sentou se na cadeira a frente dela.

_ Gin, assina amigavelmente e vamos terminar com essa sua teimosia. – olhou firme para platinado.

_ Minha teimosia? – passou a mãos nos cabelos - A sua teimosia sobre essa história divórcio, já lhe dei a minha resposta. – repousou os braços na mesa, inclinando o corpo para frente.

_ Já estamos separados há meses e que iremos fazer é assumir perante a justiça!

_ Só você separou, eu não.

_ Argh! Você me dá nos nervos!

_ Você fica linda nervosa.

_ Olha cansei. Não irei ficar pedindo ou implorando. – levantou-se da cadeira - Se você não quisesse esse divorcio dedicava mais o casamento em vez me deixar muitas vezes sozinhas.

_ A minha ausência foi devido o trabalho. – olhou profundamente os olhos da loira - Você sabe que um trabalho de promotor é complicado.

_ Não vamos dar desculpas esfarrapadas: qual o trabalho mais complicado que outro. – o seu olhar era duro - Isso não é desculpa. Não é mesmo.

_... – o jovem de cabelos platinados nada podia responder.

_ Até breve! – a loira caminhou até a porta, se retirando da sala.

A loira saiu com passos pesados da sala do promotor. Os dois eram casados há quatro anos e se conhecia deste a adolescência. Gin era sua vida até senti abonada por ele. Depois de noites sem sua ausência devido ao seu trabalho, ela pediu o divorcio. Ela no fundo não desejava por isso, tudo que desejava ele inteiramente para si.

Na saída do fórum viu uma figura conhecida.

_ Ichigo? – o chamou com a duvida.

_ Oi, você é... – o rapaz virou.

_ Rangiku, amiga da Orihime. – apresentou com sorrindo - Como vai a sua recuperação?

_ Lembro de você. –respondeu educado, sem muito interesse - Vai bem, cada dia melhor.

_ Bom o que fazem por aqui?

_ Estou pegando meus documentos novos. Os antigos foram perdidos no acidente. E você?

_ Vim resolver o meu divorcio – suspirou-se – Por acaso está indo? Posso lhe dá uma carona, se quiser é claro.

_ Ah, claro! - aceitou a proposta da loira.

Caminharam até no local que o carro estava estacionado, um Fiesta na cor azul. O jovem ruivo sentia desconfortável está junto com Rangiku. Era oposto de Orihime que sentia confortável de estar junto e conversar. A jovem loira tentou quebrar aquele "maldito" silencio:

_ A Orihime não está fazendo sofrer com seu gosto particular culinário?

_ Não muito. – respondeu olhando para janela – Só de vez enquanto.

_ Algumas receitas são até comestíveis – riu a moça.

_ É sim.

_ Sabe até que seu reencontro de vocês é bom, apesar do modo que aconteceu. – a loira mantinha os olhos na direção.

_ Por que você lhe disse isso? – arqueou sobrancelha

_ Não sei lhe explicar exatamente. – deu uma rápida olhada no rapaz – Deste que a conheço já era independe e morava sozinha. Nunca falou nada sobre a família, no máximo que ela falou do irmão falecido. Orihime é do tipo de pessoa por mais esteja triste sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, disposta ajudar as pessoas e dificilmente contará aquilo lhe aflige. Ela se faz uma pessoa feliz, mas no fundo sabemos que não é.

_ Por que você não acha ela é feliz? – questionou o rapaz.

_ Basta olhar nos seus olhos e você saberá. – a loira manobrava o automóvel - Chegamos.

_ Obrigado pela carona - o rapaz agradeceu.

_ Por nada. – respondeu à loira.

O jovem ficou no passeio a frente do prédio vendo carro partir. Concluiu mentalmente aquela conversa com Rangiku foi meio estranho. Queria saber o porquê daquela conversa toda, qual o motivo da amiga falar sobre a Orihime. Olhou para andar que estava morando, baixou a cabeça e adentrou-se no prédio.

Continua...


	6. 05- Descontrolados

**Capítulo 5– Descontrolados**

O homem alto de cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo olhava através do vidro a sala de computadores. Vestia camisa social branca, calça social preta com suspensórios.

_ Então... – suspirou-se- Você acha que isto seria possível? – virou-se para mulher de cabelos longos negros sentados à frente de sua mesa. – O que você está me relatando, Retsu?

_ Claro, senhor Shunsui. – respondeu calma e firme – Tudo que indica que seja ele próprio.

_ Mas o que você sugere que fazemos? – sentou-se recostando na cadeira – Você, assim como eu, conhece muito bem seus métodos: ele é impecável e dificilmente deixa rastros.

_ Oras, Shunsui. – deu um leve sorriso sarcástico e cruzou a perna elegante, que o homem acompanhava com olhar – Temos uma boa artilharia e podemos encontrar-lo facilmente.

_ Artilharia!? - cruzou os braços - Então me diga seu plano.

_ Usaremos aqueles dois prodígios Hackers. Os dois são melhores que todos técnicos temos aqui.

_ Acha que os dois irão nós ajudarmos? – a questionou

_ Tudo nessa vida tem um preço e tenho uma ótima oferta para eles. – concluiu com sorriso mais doce e venenoso.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja abriu a porta do apartamento com cuidado e fechou a porta atrás de si trancando. Estava um silencio, as cortinas da sala bloqueava qualquer iluminação. Não se limitou abrir as cortinas ou acender alguma luz, caminhou-se para seu quarto. O silencio da casa foi quebrado com o barulho das chaves sendo colocado na comada e o miado da gata aos pés do rapaz.

Tirou a camisa e a jogou na cadeira próxima da cama.

_ Acho que este mundo está cheia de loucos! – falou olhando para gata – Nunca ouvi uma conversa tão estranha como hoje! Aquela maluca! – riu – Eu também estou ficando por está conversando com uma gata.

Rangiku entrou na cafetaria apressada. Caminhou até na mesa que encontrara o rapaz de cabelos negros curtos, que estava na mesa próxima a janela do café:

_ Desculpa Hisagi por chamar assim rapidamente. – disse ainda em pé próxima a mesa.

_ Não tem que desculpar Rangiku. – olhou para loira – Que posso ajudá-la?

_ É sobre divorcio – propôs falar sem rodeios – Gin não quer aceitar amigavelmente. – passou a mão nos cabelos – Isso já está me tirando do sério.

_ Mas você tem certeza disso? – questionou-se o rapaz – Daqui pra frente as coisas irão se complicar: o juiz ainda vai tentar reatar vocês.

A garçonete aproximou-se da mesa para pegar os pedidos.

_ Um café. – respondeu o Hisagi

_ Também quero um café, só que coloca um pouco de sakê nele.

Tanta a garçonete tanto o Hisagi olharam com espanto para loira, que apenas recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para os dois:

_ As pessoas mistura suco de laranja com vodca ? Então quero meu café com sakê

_ Mas senhora...

_ Mas nada garota. – olhou com olhar de poucos amigos para garçonete – Esse é meu pedido, tá difícil?

A garçonete retirou-se preparando os pedidos.

_ Ran, você está muita nervosa. Não é apropriado você beber sakê e depois dirigir...

_ Vendi meu carro.

_ Como!?

_ Agora mesmo. Passei na concessionária e vendi. Com contrato de compra e venda e com tudo. Pra que essa cara que "não entendo"? O carro era meu, eu pagava o imposto e fui que o comprei. Então tenho esse direito, não é?

_ Er...tem. Se tiver alguma emergência no hospi—

_ Não tem nenhum parto hoje e nem amanhã. As mulheres agora preferem a cesariana. Escolha a data quer ganhar e pronto. Simples assim. Além do mais estou de folga posso tanto que eu quiser.

_ Sinto que você não está nada bem.

_ E estou mesmo. Estou completamente fora de mim e não sei que posso cometer até fim do dia.

_ Olha Ran – o rapaz pegou a mão da loira – Antes de ser o seu advogado, sou seu amigo. E que você precisar estarei com você.

_ Eu sei disso.

O rapaz acordou assustado com o barulho vindo da sala que foi direto ao local.

_ Oh, desculpa! – diz aquela voz suavemente – Não queria lhe acordar.

_ Hime!? – o rapaz confuso - Dormir um dia!? - coçava a parte trás do pescoço.

_ Não, ainda são 7 da noite. – disse sorrindo. – Eu não tinha intenção de acordá-lo

_ Não precisa desculpar, eu que agradeço por me acordar– disse abobado olhando para moça, que simplesmente usava uma camisa longa que deixava uma boa parte das coxas à mostra.

A moça percebeu o modo que o rapaz a observava, deixando a sem jeito. Para fugir da situação recorreu sentar no sofá colocando uma almofada em cima das pernas na tentativa de tampar um pouco.

_ Então, Hime – o rapaz foi caminhando até no sofá – Você não iria fazer plantão hoje?

_ Ah! Não era plantão - desviando o olhar – Eu ia que sair com Uryuu hoje. Mas ele surgiu com outro compromisso novamente... – falou com ar pesaroso – Tem um bom tempo não saímos, somente encontramos no hospital.

A moça quase ficou sem ar vendo o rapaz sem camisa perto dela. Aqueles músculos do peitoral, bíceps, abdômen bem definido e o seu jeito meio largado com "beiradinha" da roupa de baixo aparecendo.

_ Que desperdício! - o rapaz de cabelos laranja se jogou no sofá, sentando ao lado da moça deixando ela mais ainda vermelha.

_ Hã!? Desperdício!? - olhou para o rapaz

_ É dele não aproveitar a namorada que tem. - olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, com dorso na mão fez um pequeno carinho no rosto da garota.

_ Er... – sentiu o seu rosto ferver com comentário e o carinho do rapaz. – Ele deve ter suas razões...

_ Será!? – questionou o rapaz – Sabe, deste que eu o vi pela primeira vez eu não o confio.

_ Deve ser impressão sua. – falou com um sorriso – Estamos juntos quase seis anos, eu confio nele.

_ Cinco anos!?

_ Por que a supressa?

_ Até hoje sem nenhum pedido de casamento? Nem de morar juntos pelo menos?

_ Não.

_ Isso por que você não quis ou ele?

_ Não me lembro dele fazer nenhum pedido desses. – pousou o dedo indicador no queixo. – Mas Ichi, por que essas perguntas agora?

_ Oras, você não acha muito tempo de ficar só no namoro e sem nenhuma perspectiva? Eu teria lhe pedido em casamento em três meses.

_ Três meses é muito pouco para conhecer as pessoas. Isso acontece só em filmes. – diz convencida

_ E quando tempo que nós conhecemos?

_ Quase três se contar deste dia do acidente.

Ichigo pega a mão de Orihime e olha para seu rosto angelical.

_ Orihime Inoue quer casar comigo? – diz com mais belo sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Orihime arregalou os olhos, piscou por algumas vezes. Não estava entendo o comportamento do Ichigo, deveria ser o efeito do medicamento, a "memoria limpa"... buscava na sua mente alguma resposta racional para aquilo tudo.

_ Ichi... isso não aconteceria na realidade – procurava as palavras corretas – Talvez o seu sentimento por mim seja apenas gratidão por ter ajudado. E se você me conhecesse melhor você não teria dito isso. – seu rosto endureceu, seus olhos alegres deu lugar olhos tristes.

_ Todo mundo tem uma história triste, Orihime. – demonstrou a sua carranca – Que sinto por você não é gratidão, é muito mais que isso.

Um silencio pesado reinou no ambiente, aquelas palavras acertaram a ruiva. Não sabia como reagir naquela situação. Talvez nem o Ishida fosse tão sincero quando a pediu em namoro. Isso seria uma pequena confusão estava por vim.

_ Vou fazer o jantar! – levantou de "supetão" do sofá que acabou tropeçando em si mesma e caído em cima do rapaz.

_ Ai Orihime! – agonizava o rapaz – Foi bem cima da feriada!

_ Foi sem querer. – preocupou a ruiva – Deixa me ver.

A ruiva levantou o pequeno curativo no lateral abdome do rapaz, olhou bem para ela.

_ Humm...

_ E aí!?

_ Vai ficar uma cicatriz linda! – exclamou a garota

_ Linda!? Isso que você fala? Por que vocês acham cicatrizes, feriadas, tudo lindo? O paciente tá morrendo e vocês acham lindos! – indignou o rapaz

A moça apenas riu do Ichigo.

_ Pelo menos vai ser mais lindas de todas que você tem! – riu mais ainda – Mas como será que você adquiriu as outras? - passou dedo suavemente em uma próxima.

_ Eu não sei... – prendendo a respiração vendo a ruiva "passear" com dedos no seu abdome. Aquilo já estava virando uma tortura, tão suave... os cílios grandes tampando o ambares cinza. Ela estava tão próxima que sentia o seu perfume.

A ruiva parou o seu passeio no tórax, no meio da junção das costelas. Tudo que sentia era o pulsar do coração do rapaz.

_ Talvez a minha maior cicatriz esteja aí. – sibilou o rapaz – Na espera de alguém que possa cura-lo.

_ Que você faria em troca? – falou baixo e suave.

_ Eu a protegeria com minha vida e não deixaria nada machucar

_ Se a pessoa tivesse também cicatrizes... – sussurrou a ruiva

_ Iremos curar e proteger um ao outro juntos – falou calmo.

Os olhos encontram simultaneamente, uma breve conversa silenciosa. O rapaz a puxa mais próxima de si, segurando a cintura. Apenas uns pequenos centímetros separam os seus rostos...

Uma música ecoa na casa quebrando o silencio.

_ É meu celular... – fala ainda bem próximo do rapaz – Tenho que atender.

_ Tem certeza!? – segura firme pela cintura com uma mão e enquanto a outra retira uma mecha do cabelo da moça do rosto.

Ela não responde nada, apenas levanta deixando o rapaz sozinho na sala.

 **Continua...**


	7. 06 -Balanço do Luar

**Capítulo 6 - Balanço do luar**

Ele ficou ali, largado no sofá. Um breve momento ela esteve nos seus braços. Por uns segundos a mais ela seria sua. Agora ele começa odiar Christina Perri como nunca.

Ele tinha quase a beijado.

Jogou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá, olhando para o teto. Suspirou pesadamente. Sentia que talvez, foi ousado declarar daquele jeito. Ela poderia afastar dele, afinal é uma moça comprometida.

Mas se celular não tivesse tocado? Que poderia ter acontecido? O rapaz fechou os olhos relembrou do acontecimento atrás: aqueles olhos doces e singelos olhando para seus, lábios carnudos, respiração pesada, perfume suave de flores, cabelos da por do sol... ela estava nos seus braços e agora sentia um vazio.

Ela estava no quarto, sentada na cama e com o celular na mão que foi atender minutos antes. Estava estática, a "ficha tinha acabado de cair". Ichigo tinha declarado e ainda quase a beijou? Não, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Mas por que o seu coração está tão acelerado? Ficou hipnotizada com os olhos castanhos do rapaz, tão quentes e sedutores. Por um breve momento foi levada pelo olhar e as palavras, talvez esteja tão vulnerável. Aquelas palavras duras no começo estava ecoando na sua mente: "nunca pediu em casamento...", "eu pediria em três meses", "quer casar comigo?". Ele ainda estava apenas esperando a sua permissão para avançar um pouco mais.

Se o beijo estivesse acontecido? Estaria arrependida ou não. Afinal isso seria uma traição, estaria traindo o seu namorado. Com certeza não estaria bem, pôs na cabeça que agiu certo. Uma parte dela sentiu atentada para receber aquele beijo.

Respirou fundo. "Como vou encarar Ichigo agora", pensou. Levantou-se da cama e andou até na sala. Olhou para rapaz que ainda permanecia no sofá, seus olhos estavam fechados e com sua carranca reconhecível. A ruiva adorava sua carranca, achava engraçada. Aproximou do rapaz:

_Ichi... – sussurrou

_ Hmm... – lentamente abriu os olhos

A ruiva novamente foi pega pelos aqueles olhos. Senti um pequeno rubor nas bochechas: "Deste quando estou me sentindo assim?".

_ Está tudo bem, Hime? – o rapaz eleva a mão no seu rosto – Está quente...

_ Er...Estou bem. – piscou os olhos afastando do rapaz – Er..bem...lembro que lhe disse de um amigo que tem uma oficina e ficou com sua moto?

_ Sim, lembro. Por quê?

_ Que ele voltou de viagem e disse que podemos passar a noite depois do expediente para vermos a moto.

_ E podemos ir hoje?

_ Acho que não teremos nenhum problema.

_ Obrigado, Orihime!

O nissan March vermelho estacionou em frente de um galpão. Passava das oito da noite e a rua permanecia quieta. Os dois jovens ruivos saíram do carro, a ruiva acionou o alarme e dirigiu para entrada da oficina. Apertou o interfone e anunciou a sua chegada e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta.

O local havia pouca iluminação, carros estacionados de modo que cada um estava para conserto.

_ Inoue. – um rapaz alto de pele morena a chamou. Estava vestindo uma camisa florida e um jeans

_ Oi Sado! – sorriu a moça. – Peço desculpa de termos vindo logo e que Ichigo estava ancioso.

O rapaz moreno arregalou os olhos e sussurrou um "kurosaki". Orihime ficou sem entender a reação do moreno e Ichigo não demostrava nenhuma reação.

_ Sado!? – a garota o tirou do desaveio – Aconteceu algo?

_ Hmm...nada não. – retirou os olhos do ruivo – Bom, vocês vieram para verem a moto, não é mesmo? Acompanha-me.

Foram até uma pequena sala que estava trancada no qual servia como deposito de materiais.

_ Eu a deixei aqui separada de outras da oficina – moreno acendendo a luz do local – cheguei fazer alguns reparos. – descobriu a moto que estava com uma lona de proteção – Aí está ela.

Revelou uma HONDA CBR 600 RR na cor preta, o ruivo caminhou até ela fascinado como uma criança encontrada com seu brinquedo favorito perdido. Olhou cada detalhe da moto, até os arranhões que encontrara na lataria.

_ Está funcionando?

_ Hmm..está. Só anda na potencia total ainda.

_ Você não está pensando de ...- brandou a Orihime.

_ Você tem dois capacetes para emprestar? – Sado afirmou com a cabeça.

_ Ichigo! Você só deve está louco!

Sado entrega a chave e o capacete para Ichigo.

_ Toma, você vai precisar disso! – estendendo o outro para Orihime.

_ Não vou participar da sua loucura! – dera um passo para trás

_ Para de ser medrosa e suba! – dando ordem para ela – Não me faça a obrigá-la a ir.

_ Não vou mesmo! – cruzou os braços em frente dos peitos e fez um beicinho.

O rapaz não falou nada. Aproximou da garota colocou a sua mão no atrás pescoço dela e a puxou para si. Manteve seu contado visual nos olhos cinzentos que estavam arregalados. O corpo da ruiva estremeceu com o contado brusco, não passava pela cabeça que o garoto teria essa reação.

_ O-ok – engoliu seco – E-eu vou.

_ Boa garota! – sussurrou e sorriu. – Então vamos!

A garota colocou o capacete e subiu na garupa da moto.

_ Acho melhor você segurar em mim.

_ Sei... – passou os braços em volta do torso do rapaz

_ Ela ainda não está com toda potencia. – explicou Sado – Vá com cuidado!

_ Estarei de volta daqui 30 minutos. - O rapaz deu a partida na moto. – Apenas uma pequena volta. Pronto Hime?

_ Se falar que não você irá do mesmo jeito. – retrucou a ruiva.

Ichigo sentia novamente a sensação de liberdade que a moto lhe proporcionava. Durante dias que estava na casa Orihime observa as motos que passava na rua igual um garotinho. Aquele barulho era como música e tinha esperança no dia que retornar pilotar a sua que uma parte de suas lembranças retornasse. Acelerou um pouco mais.

_ Ei Ichigo! – gritou a Orihime que abraçou mais forte. – Tá muito rápido! - O alaranjado riu com a situação. – Ichi...é sério.

_ Ei, abra os olhos, já diminuir a velocidade.

_ Não estou com olhos fechados!

_ Ah é mesmo? Então me fala que está vendo?

_ Que lindo!

A garota estava deslumbrada com a paisagem. A lua cheia refletindo seu brilho no oceano.

_ Não falei que estava com olhos fechados. – riu

_ Bobo!

Estacionou a moto na beira da praia, retirou o capacete.

_ E aí gostando do passeio?

_ Dá uma sensação de medo no inicio. Nossa! Como é lindo aqui! Como conhecia esse lugar?

_ Eu não sei, vim por instinto.

Olhou para moça, que estava com uns belos sorrisos que já viu. "Como ela é linda!". Fechou seu cenho estava pensativo

_ Ei Ichi! – a ruiva cutucou a ruga da testa – Por que essa cara? Não queria ver a moto? Assim quem sabe não vem as suas lembranças. – deu seu sorriso angelical.

_ Estou bem. – omitiu – Não se preocupa! – tentou sorri – Bom acho melhor voltarmos.

A ruiva concordou balançando a cabeça.

Aquela noite ele desejou enterrar o passado para que possa olhar para futuro...


	8. 07 - Recomeçar

**Capítulo 7- Recomeçar**

O guarda andava naqueles corredores cinzentos, alguns detentos faziam algazarram e outros apenas o observam. Caminhou até celas isoladas, parou em uma destrancando. Um jovem estava sentado em um canto da cela, usava uma camisa de manga longa e capuz, que a mesma cobria o seu rosto, e calça azul escura.

_ Ei garoto! – falou ríspido, o garoto nem se mexeu – Estou falando com você! Você tem visita.

O garoto apenas abriu seus olhos revelando seus orbes azul turquesas.

O homem de cabelos platinados olhava atentamente o quadro do seu "caso" que mais tirava o sono, ou melhor, "sugava" a sua vida nos últimos anos. Ali apenas havia fotos das cenas dos crimes, poucos depoimentos e nada concreto do suspeito. "Como poderia haver um crime tão perfeito?".

_ Pronto chefe! – entrou o rapaz loiro – Já trouxe a caixa que você me pediu.

_ Ótimo! – falou com seu sorriso – Mais antes Kira, fala sobre esse caso! – apontou para o quadro de cortiça.

_ O Caso do Shinigami Negro!? – perguntou supresso. O homem de cabelos platinados apenas confirmou com cabeça – Estamos nele mais ou menos 7 anos, as vitimas não tem um padrão: podendo ser grandes criminosos ou políticos. Às vezes a família toda é envolvida. O assassinato é bem rápido, por poucos depoimentos que conseguimos dizem é no torno de 15 segundos* e cena do crime praticamente é limpa por ele. Ninguém viu o seu rosto até hoje, usa uma mascara que parece um demônio. O nome no qual é referido é devido a figura de mitológica da morte por não haver nenhuma vitima sobrevivente.

_ Agora me responde: Há quanto tempo você não sai com a menina do arquivo?

_ O-o que isso tem haver Senhor? – corou um pouco

_ Oras apenas me responde Izuru.

_ Um bom tempo. – falou desaminado

_ E tem bons meses que não houve nada à relação esse caso?

_ Sim senhor.

_ Bom, pode arquivar isso tudo. – disse virando para o rapaz.

_ M-mas...

_ Acho que perdemos um pouco da nossa vida por causa do "Shinigami", não concorda? - interrompeu o loiro - Talvez tenham sido "mortos" por ele. – refletiu um pouco – Arquiva isso e peça que não envie nenhum caso parecido para nós. Quero só caso pequeno, entendido?

_ Sim senhor.

_ Ah! Aproveita e marca um encontro com a moça do arquivo. – riu – Tô sabendo que ela está solteira ainda. – riu do rapaz que estava sem jeito – Agora vou resolver coisas mais importantes para mim. – pegou o seu paletó que estava na cadeira e saiu da sala.

O dia tinha sido sufocante para loira. Não por causa do trabalho e sim por maldito pensamento: Gin e o divorcio. Tudo que ela mais queria que ele aceitasse o divorcio e ela podia ser livre. Bem essa era a parte racional. Por que se olhar na parte emocional já é uma coisa totalmente diferente. Desejava o seu retorno, que ele estivesse no seu lado como velhos tempos.

O seu plano era simples naquela noite tomar um bom banho e ter uma boa noite de sono. Era, principalmente na parte boa noite de sono. Tinha acabado de trocar quando a campainha tocou. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 22:30 horas.

_ Mais que merda! – murmurou – Quem será o louco?

Caminhou para porta e olhou no olho mágico, deu dois passos para trás. "Não, não só posso estar louca..." a campainha ínsitia.

Passou a mão nos cabelos úmidos, tentando pensar um pouco. "Fingir que não escutei ou abra a porta?"

_ Ran, meu crisântemo, eu sei que você tá aí.

Aquela voz foi o estopim, destrancou as trancas da porta e a abriu de supetão:

_ O que faz aqui, Sr Ichimaru? – tentou demostrar brava.

_ Uau, adorei a recepção calorosa! – mantendo o seu sorriso – Principalmente do traje. – referiu a camisola curta seda preta que loira vestia.

_ Você ainda não me respondeu: o que faz aqui? – com tom mais firme.

_ O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo aqui? – entrou no apartamento e fechando a porta – O apê é meu também e vim para nosso lar. –sorriu.

_ Tá de brincadeira? – Depois de muito tempo você retorna de maior cara lavada? Aí tem coisa Gin.

_ Acho que estou de brincadeira? – fechou seu sorriso e demonstrou os orbes azuis claros – Em relação a você nunca estou de brincadeira. – tentou uma aproximação com a loira, a mesma recuou.

_ Só por uma noite? Angu de um dia não engorda cachorro...

_ Pelo menos o satisfaz. – aproximou um pouco

_ Não quero desse jeito... – seus olhos lagrimejaram

_ Eu quero desculpar pelas minhas valhas que tive. – a envolveu nos seus braços. – Podemos recomeçar novamente, vamos esquecer-nos do divorcio.

_ Gin... – já estava meio aos soluços – Você promete?

_ Prometo – sorriu sincero

_ Então tá. – afastou dele enxugando as lágrimas teimosas – Eu aceito as suas desculpas, mas tem duas condições.

_ Quais seriam?

_ Da próxima vez que você sumir sem explicação cabível, eu divorcio de você!

_ E a segunda?

_ Hoje dorme no sofá. – apontando para objeto.

_ Mas o que? Vou dividir com a Haineko – olhando para gata cinzenta gorda em cima do sofá.

_ Um pequeno castigo por me deixar sozinha – deu um sorriso zambeiro – Quem sabe... se seu comportamento melhore ao decorrer da semana, né? Podemos pensar ... – aproximou do rapaz – Fica assim não. – deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do rapaz – Isso é por ter voltado para casa... para mim – sorriu e saiu andando para o quarto.

_ Ei Ran, volta aqui. – chamou o rapaz e que ia atrás.

_ Boa noite, Gin! – fechou a porta do quarto antes que o rapaz entrasse.

Ele parou na porta, pensou a abrir. Apenas riu da situação que estava. Pelo menos seus planos estavam dando certo, estava de volta para mulher que tanto amava.

Continua...


	9. 08-Preparando para a caçada

Capítulo 08 – Preparando a caçada

Ainda me lembro daquele dia, nesse mesmo lugar. Essa sala cinza e essa mesa madeira e duas cadeiras. Daquele jovem de cabelos laranja rebelde, dos olhos castanhos duríssimos que poderia ser um delinquente qualquer, é poderia. Eu nunca imaginaria no que ele poderia se tornar, mas o velho sabia.

Meu trabalho era persuadir o para entrar na organização. Se fosse um delinquente já tinha aceitado de primeira, ele não. Mesmo tendo perdido a família em chacina inexplicável, o seu desejo de vingança não tinha florado.

_ Isso me faria igual a eles. - sentado encostado na cadeira com os braços cruzados – Estaria matando.

_ Às vezes usamos meios que justiça condena para obtê-la. Posso contar uma breve história da Deusa Diana na mitologia romana...

_ Artêmis na grega. - interrompeu o rapaz- "Para ter vida é preciso da morte". É participava das aulas sociologia e filosofia na escola e ler alguns livros de mitologia no ócio também. Com isso você acha que iria proporcionar o meu bem? Sua proposta é praticamente trocar isso aqui por outro sistema prisional à única diferença que daria fazendo uns "servicinhos" para governo e em troca eu recebo as informações dos assassinos da minha família e dar um cabo neles.

_ Mais ou menos meu caro – ele é exatamente inteligente.

_ Hmm...por que eu faria isso?

_ Porque eu sei você tem um senso de justiça e protetor. O que me diz da garota que ajudou na semana passada?

Ele apenas me olhou em silencio e depois apenas olhou para mão esquerda que ainda permanecia enfaixada. Acho que foi o único ponto vulnerável de toda aquela longa conversa.

_ Ok, não tenho mais nada pra perder.

Achei que fiz um bom trabalho, ganhei mais um parabéns do chefe. O que ninguém sabia naquele momento que timos despertado um monstro. O mais sanguinário e ágil assassino da Soul Socity durante uma década que ficara mais conhecido com o vulgo Shinigami Negro. Até desaparecer.

_ Sra Unohana – o guarda entrou na sala – O jovem está aqui.

_ Tudo bem – manteve meu sorriso – Obrigada!

O jovem entrou na sala, o guarda foi logo fechando a porta. Somente após de ouvir estalo da porta, o garoto tirou o capuz revelando a sua vasta cabeleira platinada.

_ Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sou Unohana Retsu, por favor, sente-se.

O garoto sentou a cadeira à frente, mantinha seu olhar fixo a mulher. Não transmitia emoção nenhuma.

_ Sou da Fundação Soul Society, ligada ao governo e estou aqui para fazer uma proposta. – o garoto nada mencionou. - Toushiro Hitsugaya, 17 anos, foi criado pela avó após falecimento dos pais. Utiliza o vulgo Dragão de Gelo preso por invadir sistemas bancários, do governo em beneficio próprio. Assim como seu comparsa Yukio Has...

_ Ele nunca foi meu comparsa ou companheiro, sei lá como vocês o chama. – interrompeu-a – sempre trabalhei sozinho. Nós estamos em disputa, entendam isso.

_ Por que estavam em disputa?

_ Isso não lhe diz o respeito.

_ Um código de Hackers...

_ Cracker, se diz fazer parte de uma organização do governo deve saber a diferença.

_ Me desculpa meu jovem. Faço parte do RH e Psicologia e não TI. – exibiu seu sorriso simpático, o jovem permaneceu calado. – Voltando ao nosso assunto inicial, nós da SS gostaríamos que você trabalhasse conosco, com suas habilidades. Em troca sua pena será diminuída e não passará viver em uma prisão convencional quando completará 18 anos em alguns meses.

_ Isso é ridículo. – zombou o garoto – Vocês já não tem uma equipe de melhores TI.

_ Não, meu caro. Não é para simples serviço de informática. Queremos as suas habilidades para algo maior.

_ O que seria esse algo maior – revirou os olhos.

_ Só aceitamos que possui excelentes habilidades, e você está incluído. Irei falar no momento que aceitar.

_ Não tem que aceitar.

_ Bom, sei que sua invasão aos dados do governo é para isso. – empurrou uma pasta bege para ele.

O garoto abriu a pasta, arregalou os seus olhos turquesa. "Como eles poderiam saber do seu segredo"

_ Se aceitar terá todas as suas respostas. – falou convicta.

_ Aceito.

_ Ótimo. – sorriu.

_ Então qual é a missão, Sra Unohana?

_ Encontrar o Shinigami Negro.

Era rotina de todas as noites. Antes de deitar verificar mensagens ou se havia chamadas perdidas dele.

_ Nenhuma. – suspirou a ruiva. – Hoje também não respondeu.

A ruiva encosta na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos.

_ Por que isso está acontecendo? – pensou alto.

Havia mais de semanas que o Uryuu não respondia suas ligações ou mensagens, a maioria dos encontros era somente no Hospital. Os encontros fora do trabalho eram raros. Para sair ele sempre tinha uma desculpa: reunião com pai ou com admistradores do hospital, algum plantão de emergência ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela nunca questionou nada sobre isso.

Talvez o namoro deles tenha esfriado. Talvez ele não a ama mais e não fala para ela não sofrer. Mas isso ficou assim por culpa dela? O que ela fez para que o moreno afastasse?

Duvidas ocorriam na sua cabeça, queria ligar para alguma amiga para desabafar. Arisawa estava na concentração da equipe de esporte. Rangiku já deve está dormindo. Além do mais já passava da meia noite.

Desabou a chorar. Sentia culpada sem saber o motivo. Encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as. Seria quase seis anos de namoro jogados fora, mas que burrada que ela devia ter feito? Sempre foi fiel, atenciosa com ele... mas o quê?

Fidelidade... a imagem do quase beijo com Ichigo veio na sua cabeça. Não podia negar Ichigo é sedutor natural e aquele beijo foi tentador. Foi um primeiro momento que ruivo foi mais ousado com ela. Ele sempre foi carinhoso e educado. Não ultrapassa nenhum limite com ela. Sentia bem quando estavam juntos. Aquelas palavras ditas fazia repensar da situação do seu namoro com Ishida. "Até hoje sem nenhum pedido de casamento? Nem de morar juntos pelo menos?" "Oras, você não acha muito tempo de ficar só no namoro e sem nenhuma perspectiva? Eu teria lhe pedido em casamento em três meses." Será que foi sincero ou foi de brincadeira?

Seu coração palpitou mais rápido, um pequeno sorriso formou no seu rosto. Levantou seu rosto e fitou para lua que refletia no seu quarto:

_ Talvez eu esteja apaixonada por você, Ichi. – sussurrou

O que ela não imaginava que o próprio a observava e ouviu sua declaração com um grande sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Continua...


	10. 09-Perdendo a razão

Capítulo 09 – Perdendo a Razão

Acho que ele faz isso de proposito. Só pode ser... Eu chego a casa e vê-lo só de toalha enrolada no quadril. Damon Salvatore que me desculpa ver o Ichigo assim é bem mais interessante... A única diferença que Damon não corre pela casa de toalha igual uma criança atrás de uma gata.

_ Artêmis assim vai molhar a casa toda. – ele me olha me deixando vermelha – Oi! – esbanjou um sorriso como tivesse normalmente vestido.

_ O-oi! – saiu como sussurro.

Oh meu deus! Que está acontecendo comigo?

_ E aí tudo bem?

Deste quando ele aproximou de mim? Fiquei totalmente desnorteada, que calor é esse?

_ Bem... – engoli seco. Tenho que acalmar ele está me tirando completamente do eixo. Suspirei fundo – Ichi...

_ Humm, que foi? – usou um timbre sensual.

_ Por acaso não tem roupas? – falei nervosa – Se tiver faltando posso providenciar umas.

_ Ei acabei sair do banho .- indignou-se.- E você acabou de chegar, como eu ia adivinhar?

_ Você mora com uma moça comprometida. - bufei

_ Admita que você gostou? – sorriu tão sedutoramente – Agora na parte comprometida eu desconheço. – simplesmente zombou de mim.

Ele afastou-se e de costa abriu a toalha.

_ Na próxima vez eu vou andar pelado. – riu – E estarei nem aí se aquele magrelo tiver junto .- Voltou enrolar a toalha no quadril. – É Artêmis acho que você já tá seca, menos o chão. Que trabalho que vou ter agora. Pelo menos pode deitar comigo.

Senti ciúmes da minha própria gata. Deste que Ichigo se mudou a "bichinha" acompanha ele o tempo todo. Ahh! Sinto vontade de gritar! Estou ficando completamente louca.

Há tempos precisava desabafar com alguém. Bom nesse caso eu recorri a Rangiku, a quem mais confio assim como Arisawa. Marcamos pós-plantão na casa dela, assim poderíamos ficar a vontade sem abelhudos por perto.

_ Acho que a gatinha está na duvida se pula na casa de papelão cheia de isopor ou fica só rodeando – a loira gargalhou.

_ Cuma!? – a ruiva ficou sem entender.

_ Vamos por parte pequeno gafanhoto! – Rangiku ria cada vez mais – Você está completamente atraída pelo Ruivão.

_ Não posso estar. Isso está completamente errado! Tenho namorado no qual namoro há anos. Como posso estar apaixonada por outro, que nem sei se somente atração ou amor... Isso não é certo!

_ Orihime, vamos ser sinceras. – suspirou fundo- Não existe certo ou errado, namoro de primos é tabu hoje em dia, seja lá qual for sua desculpa. A única coisa que tenho certeza aqui é sua dúvida.

_ Mas...

_ Chega de mas e mas...- interrompeu a ruiva – Vou falar a minha opinião sem rodeio: Não vejo nenhum namoro entre você e o Ishida. Ok, ok vocês formam um casalzinho bonitinho, mas não vejo companheirismo, amor entre vocês. Isso está há muito tempo estável. Concorda? - a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça – Você mesmo falou que há tempos não se encontram, não saiam, não há conversas e quando encontram foram do hospital só rolam...

A ruiva ficou completamente vermelha e a loira parou de falar esperando alguma resposta. Só houve silencio

_ Você chama isso de amor? – perguntou a loira

_ Eu não sei... – um pequeno sussurro

_ Não estou dizendo você terminar com Ishida e tentar viver outros amores. Estou querendo dizer é você repensar sobre sua vida amorosa: se vale realmente a pena viver num relacionamento frio só pelo tempo. Ou tentar um relacionamento caloroso.

_ Mas se for apenas uma brincadeira do Ichigo?

_ Pelo que você me disse, ele não está por brincadeira.

_ Hmm...

_ Olha pensa com carinho e eu estarei aqui lhe dando um maior apoio. - a loira sorriu e apertou a mão da ruiva.

Um trintar de chaves quebra o silencio da sala. Uma cabeça platinada entra na sala.

_ Olá garotas lindas! – disse com seu sorriso de sempre – Acabei interrompendo o chá das Luluzinhas.

_ Realmente Gin, me poupe dos seus comentários sarcásticos – ignorou a loira, quando o Gin abraçava

_ Oi Gin! – cumprimentou a ruiva – Vejo que os dois voltaram.

_ Oi Hime! Faz tempo que lhe não vejo! – abraçou ainda mais a Rangiku – E eu consigo viver longe da minha Ran? Apesar dos nossos desatendimentos eu a amo muito e que ela também – terminou dando um beijo carinhoso na loira.

_ Bom vou nessa – riu a ruiva -Até mais.

_ Fica mais um pouco. Acabei de chegar, vamos conversar mais.

_ Fica para outro dia, realmente tenho que ir. Descansar um pouco pós dia de trabalho.

_ Isso aí! Também concordo né meu crisântemo.

_ Gin! – o repreendeu

Acho que depois da conversa com a Ran, tudo que tenho que fazer é analisar a minha vida amorosa. Ichigo, seu causador de problemas...

_ Ei Orihime! - a ruiva sai dos desaveios

_ Oi Ichigo! – respondeu o olhando diretamente

_ Vai começar o seriado. – a chamou puxando da cama. – Vai perder logo hoje que dia das revelações.

_ É mesmo! – sorriu – Vamos ver quem chega primeiro na sala? – mostrou a língua.

_ Continua mostrar essa língua, vou lhe dar uma lição.

_ Du- vi- do!- riu do rapaz

_ Garota! – saiu correndo atrás dela.

Risos, alegrias enchia naquele apartamento... vida nova estava para vim?

Continua...


	11. 10-Sombras

**Capítulo 10 –** ** _Sombras_**

A tempestade caia forte naquela noite. A pequena garotinha escondia em uma pequena cabana feita com lençol e abraçava o seu leão de pelúcia. O estrondo do trovão a assustava fazendo a encolher cada vez mais. A garotinha desejava que tempestade passasse.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha lhe chamou a atenção:

_ Irmão..!? – levantou correndo da cama indo à direção da cozinha um pouco animada.

Ao chegar local, teve uma decepção. Seus pais estavam tento uma discussão, a pequena se escondeu entre a porta e o armário na sala.

_ Não admito a minha esposa na casa de outro homem.

_ _Cher_ , as coisas não são bem assim. – argumentou a senhora – Foram apenas aulas particulares de francês. Você sabe que eu lecionando em particular é mais renda para nós.

_ Mas logo na casa dele? Logo aquele homem? Rose, eu não casei com uma vadia.

_ Yukito! – bradou à senhora – Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água! Nós precisamos desse dinheiro, ainda temos uma criança para cuidar! Você depois do acidente...

_ Merda! – esbravejou o homem – Não fala da minha lesão como a culpa de tudo. Eu vi você e ele sorrindo, você bem arrumada...

_ Oras, eu estava normal com roupas de trabalho, não tinha nada especial nisso.

_ Normal...sei – zombou o homem quando levava o copo de uísque na boca – Tudo é normal: as roupas, as conversas, ficar até tarde fora de casa... tudo é normal.

_ Acho que você anda bêbedo demais.

_ CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR NADA, SUA VADIA!

_ Melhor você parar agora! - tomou o copo da mão do homem.

_ NÂO! - homem apenas bofeteou o rosto da mulher – Acho que desse jeito que você gosta.

_ Votre merde! – afastou-se do homem – E você é um competente, tanto que eles te chamaram para admistrativo da cooperação. – sua voz foi de deboche- Não! Eles te aposentaram. Agora fica aí o dia todo bêbedo.

O homem agrediu a mulher mais uma vez. A pequena garota arregalou os olhos, queria gritar para impedir a agressão. Sua voz não saia, não conseguia se movimentar. Deu uns passos para trás, bateu levemente em algo. Olhou para cima e reconheceu o rapaz.

_ Sora...

_ Shhh. – fez um gesto de silencio para garota- abaixou e pegou a no colo.

Quando a garota percebeu já estava no seu quarto.

_ O papai...e a mamãe... eles... – a garota falava entre soluços.

_ Não fala mais nada. – falou baixo – Não se preocupa, estou aqui com você.

Um trovão ecoou no céu, que assustou a garota.

_ Ei garotinha medrosa. – o rapaz riu – Cadê seu leãozinho?

_ O Kon está ali – apontou a garota.

_ Vamos dormir. – acomodou a garota na cama - Estarei aqui no seu lado.

Um trovão, um grito...

_ Ei Hime! Calma!

_ Ichi... – a moça já mais calma.

_ Calma. - abraçou a ruiva reconfortando – É aquele sonho de novo?

_ É.

_ Essa semana tá sendo difícil para você!

_ Culpa da tempestade. – lagrimas caiam - É igual aquela noite.

_ Shh. Não fala mais nada. - o ruivo abraçou fortemente – Estarei sempre aqui.

_ Ichi...

Ele segurou o rosto dela, forçando a olhar em seus olhos.

_ Estarei sempre ao seu lado. Eu vou sempre protege, mesmo que você me manda embora. Vou protegê-la.

O olhar do ruivo era firme, não houve oscilação nas suas palavras. A garota o abraçou mais ainda, as lágrimas ainda caiam teimosas molhando a camisa do rapaz.

_ Tenta dormir um pouco. - afastou da garota, levantando da cama.

_ Ichi... – o rapaz virou-se para garota – Fica um pouco comigo.

_ Tudo bem. – sorriu gentil

O rapaz deitou ao lado da ruiva, envolvendo o braço nos seus ombros e a ruiva acomodou a cabeça no seu peito.

A chuva caia intensamente, o rapaz moreno revirou na cama. A sua companheira de cabelos negros dormia profundamente. Levantou-se da cama pegando o seu celular na cabeceira e saiu do quarto.

Andou-para sala e para olhar a sua caixa de mensagem:

_ Sem mensagem novamente. – deu um suspiro – Será que está acontecendo com você, Orihime?

 **Continua...**


End file.
